


Getting Lay Down After Work

by Flashbolt23785



Series: Kinktober [5]
Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Booster Gold (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Office Sex, Suit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flashbolt23785/pseuds/Flashbolt23785
Summary: After work, Booster wanted to meet up with Ted in his office only to get caught up something when he meets him.
Relationships: Michael Carter/Ted Kord
Series: Kinktober [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969894
Kudos: 7





	Getting Lay Down After Work

**Author's Note:**

> A final note that this Booster/Ted story is one of my simple short story I could created. This is quite understandable as not many people would take note this short. Hope to give me some kudos. Thanks :)

Booster walked through the empty corridor as he headed towards the office room. The room was empty and silent as everyone was heading home after work. Sky revealed outside of the window was bleak black with the clock point towards 8 'o clock night. Michael wanted to meet up with Ted as he finished his work since he noticed the light in Ted’s office was on.

When he saw through the blinds which were drawn unusual to see in Ted’s office, it only made Michael more curious.

He walked up to the door quietly, reaching for the knob but hesitating at the last minute. A sound filtered through the wall with soft gasping, a murmur of voices and a low grunt. Suddenly, Michael heard “you’re a shmuck” emanate from the room in a very familiar tone and he couldn’t help but burst into the room.

Normally, Ted was able to make up an excuse, stating he had to stay late doing some filing. Even Michael didn’t ask about it first. But today, Michael couldn’t help but burst into the room. This caused Ted was frozen on his chair, looking like a deer get caught in the headlights. A moonlight strands were sticking up in the back, like porcupine quills, as if he’d been absently running his hand through his hair.

“Oh Michael?” Ted asked ? “ Is there anything I can help you ?” His tone was stilted and awkward.

Booster heard some voice came from the computer. “What are you watching?” he asked suspiciously, walking around behind Ted’s desk and stopping, His expression quickly shifted from annoyed to surprise at what he saw. Ted sat up straight, refusing to look at Booster, a flush rising up his neck to cover his face. His pants lay open, his cock jutting out but swiftly softening under the embarrassment evident in his manner. As much as Booster wanted to stare forever at the sight of Ted’s pretty cock laying there in the open, the video open on his computer was a more stressing issue.

The video played in the computer revealing Guy was jerking his cock at his home by recording with his phone. He seemed sound horny and plausible and the way he make his expression, he looked like a Greek ancient Rome who was laying hard with the majesty.

Booster was wandering how Ted got the video from Guy and that when he saw Ted bend over the table and felt Booster shift next to him.

“ Ted, how did you-?” Booster was cut by Ted stiffened, raising his chin defiantly. “No, no, babe, I didn’t mean it like that.” Booster soothed, turning to face Ted who still wouldn’t look him in the eyes. “I’m…flattered.” He said, gesturing to the computer and Ted scoffed. “No, Michael. I just couldn’t tell you what I am doing. I don’t know what to say!” He heard a defensive note coloring his words and silently cursed himself.

Ted stiffened farther and reached down to zip his pants. “ I just browser into the files of my colleague and the way I want to stress out my mind, I though about jerking out to relieve my mind after work.”

Booster softened at the embarrassing look in Ted ’s eyes and rested back against the desk. “So I guess this is about the time when I tell you that I’ve been jerking off to you for years now?”

Ted’s expression turned wary. “Don’t try to –“

Booster quieted him by covering his mouth. “I’m serious, Ted. I am not only choose as the sexiest man alive in the business magazine.” Booster examined at Ted’s body, “But you’re like a Greek god.” Ted slowly started to grin when Booster express his feeling to him.

Ted grabbed Booster’s tie and pull his head closer so that he could meet his blue eyes. Booster shivered involuntarily at his tone and Ted’s grin widened. “You wear such tight pants too, god, Booster.”

Ted crashed their lips together in a fervent kiss until Booster felt like he was drowning with hot air in Ted . He reached up and ran a hand through Ted’s hair, tugging sharply once and was gratified by the punched-out noise that Ted made in return.

Booster took off his jacket and unbutton his shirt while he was kissing Ted. His hands draw out and shrugs it off while enjoying his hard muscles flexing in pleasure. They broke apart, panting and gazing hungrily at each other. Ted removed his tie and undress his suit as Booster hooked his fingers into the belt loops of Ted’s pants, both of which seemed increasingly interested in the situation. After tossing his suit, Ted groaned and pulled Booster into another kiss, who quickly undoing his pants and shoving them down, grasping Booster’s cock firmly. Booster tore his mouth away from Ted ’s and moaned, thrusting up into Ted’s grip.

He curled Ted’s ass through his pants and then pull its along with his underwear down . Ted stepped out of them along with his shoes and socks by kicking them away, pressing back up against Booster and capturing his lips again. While he was distracted, Booster twirled them around until Ted was the one backed up against the desk.

Ted’s gaze darkened, and his breath caught gratifyingly. Booster pressed forward, gripping Ted’s cock and stroking it once just to hear him moan. “I wanna fuck you.” Booster groaned, grasping a nipple between his teeth. Ted smile nodded.

“Yes.” He said breathlessly, pushing Booster away so that he could turn, bending over the desk and spreading his legs until he looked like something that straight out from Booster’s imagination. Booster bits his lip and gripped the bottom of his cock to stave off coming too quickly.

Ted had already opened a drawer and was pushing a bottle of lube into Booster’s hands eagerly. He slicked his fingers thoroughly and pressed one inside Ted, breath stuttering at the obscene sound that Ted made at the feeling on Booster inside him. He stretched him carefully but quickly, stroking only occasionally across Ted’s prostate to see Ted arch and moan against the copper grain of his desk.

“Tell me, Ted.” Booster growled in his ear, thrusting his fingers in and out of Ted, “How many time did you watch these videos? Did you want to fuck me until I screamed your name and then watch it all over again?”

He pulled his fingers out of Ted with a slick sound and pressed his cock against Ted’s stretched rim. Ted moaned and canted his hips back, desperately searching for Booster’s cock. “Stealthy, Booster.” He soothed, pushing Ted down onto the desk again with a hand on his back. He slid inside Ted slowly, closing his eyes as he sank into the tight heat. Ted made a noise that had Booster clutching frantically at his hips, thrusting all the way smoothly. it was comfortable enough he might just let it.

He didn’t give Ted any time to catch his breath, pulling out until only the head of his cock was inside before thrusting back in, even deeper than before. He fucked into Ted steadily, working until he found the right angle that made Ted swear fiercely. He bent over and purred into Ted’s neck, “Maybe soon I’ll let you fuck me over that table and then we can watch it together.”

Ted cried out at his words and jerked forward, searching for friction against the desk. “I got you.” Booster murmured, reaching around to grasp Ted’s cock with his already lubed fingers. One, two strokes later and Ted was coming over Booster’s hand and the desk. He clenched down on Booster’s cock and he swore, picking up the pace until the ball of tension that had been growing in his gut burst through him in an explosion of pleasure and he pressed into Ted, coming deep inside him.

He pulled out and check the mess he had made on his partner, satisfied at the sight. Ted stretched carefully and stood up, turning to face Booster with a blissful look on his face. Booster couldn’t help but grin and stepped closer to him, kissing him gently. Ted wrapped his arms around Booster and they rested against each other, recovering.

“ So, Michael. How was your job today? ” Ted happily smiled while touching Booster’s hair.

“ Well, it is easy for me to concentrate how to sell my mechanisms.” Booster laughed nervously, burying his face into Ted’s chest. 

“ Do you think we should get dressed first, or shall I clear my desk so that we could headed home for dinner? " Ted asked curiously.

" I am quite tired after work, beside you can call me to get dress once you are done." Booster rinned, pulling Ted into a kiss.

“You know I’m going to make fun of you forever, right? ” Ted lifted himself up, leaving Booster laying on the floor.

" Oh shut up, you croakcoah." 


End file.
